


Sprained ankle

by Eternalkryptonite96



Series: The Aftercare Series [10]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Caring Aaron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, hurt robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Robert sprains his ankle.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Aftercare Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sprained ankle

Robert was in the kitchen. he was cleaning the kitchen since the kitchen had gotten rather dirty and it needed a really good clean, so after dwelling on it for a while. he decided that enough was enough and he just decided to do it, 

He got all the cleaning supplies out and then he got to work. 

30 minutes later. Robert had cleaned the sink, the worktops, he had sorted all the cupboards out. he had cleaned all the worktops. he was nearly done, but he had one more thing to do and that was to clean the kitchen floor.   
  
First he decided to sweep the kitchen floor. to get up any crumbs, hair and any other solid debris that was there. 

Once he had done that. he walked over to the side of the kitchen. he got the mop and the bucket, he filled the bucket up with cleaning product and then he filled it up with warm water and then he got started. 

About five minutes later he had finished. he had took the mop and the bucket and he had put it against the wall. 

Robert walked across the floor. but as he did, he slipped on some water and then he went flying.   
  


As he hit the floor, he heard a loud popping sensation in his ankle, 

"Damnit" he exclaimed as he held his ankle. 

Robert tried to pull himself up into a standing position, but as he did. a sharp yet excruciating pain 

shot through his ankle.

Robert's breathing hitched in his throat, he was in so much pain. it was just unbearable, it 

really was. 

There was no way he was going to get up from here on his own, he thought. he had no choice but 

to call out for someone, 

"Aaron!" Robert shouted "Aaron!" he said a little louder this time.

After a few seconds Robert could hear footsteps across the landing and  
a couple of seconds after that he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs,

"Robert" Aaron said as he ran over to where Robert was and he kneeled down beside him "are you okay?"

Robert shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"N-no" he said,

"Are you in pain or anything?" Aaron said.

Robert nodded timidly,  
"Y- yeah" he said.

"What hurts?" Aaron said,

Robert sniffed as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.  
"M- my a- ankle" he said,

"Are you in pain anywhere else or is that it?" Aaron said.

Robert shook his head,  
"No" he said "j- just m- my ankle"

"C'mon we need to get you to the emergency room" Aaron said.

Aaron helped Robert up into a standing position, but as he did, Robert  
winced slightly.

"Ah" he said his voice kind of pained,

"Sssh, sssh it's okay" Aaron said reassuringly "just take it easy yeah"

Once Robert was in a standing position. Aaron took his arm and he put  
it over Robert's shoulder,

"Right.." Aaron instructed "just lean on me and I'll take most your weight ok"

Robert nodded. he repositioned himself slightly so that he was leant against Aaron,

Aaron helped Robert over to the living room and then he helped him out of the front door.

Aaron shut the door behind him and then he locked it, putting the key in his pocket.

After that, they made their way towards the car.

Robert let out a pained groan,  
"I-it h- hurts" he said.

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile,  
"I know sweetheart" he said sympathetically "i know"

A couple of minutes later. they were at the car, 

Aaron unlocked the car. he opened the door and then he helped

Robert down into a sitting position, 

Aaron closed the door behind him and then Robert put his seatbelt on. 

Aaron got into the car. he put his seatbelt on, he started up the engine and then

they sped off to the nearest hospital. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robert and Aaron were sat in the waiting room. waiting to be seen by a 

doctor, they didn't have to wait long though because after a few minutes a doctor

came out into the waiting room. 

"Robert Sugden- Dingle" the doctor said, 

Robert raised his hand.

"Yeah that's me" he said, 

Right" the doctor said "if you'll come with me" 

Aaron stood up crom where he was sat. he helped Robert up into a standing position and then 

they followed the doctor down the corridor and straight to his office, 

They walked into the examination room and the doctor shut the door behind them. 

"Right, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor said, 

"I've hurt my ankle" Robert said. 

The doctor nodded,

"Ok" he said "and how did you do that?" 

"I fell over" Robert said. 

"Alright" the doctor said "I'll examine your ankle and then this will determine which ligaments 

are damaged" 

The doctor took Robert's ankle in his hand and he moved it around a little. but as he did, Robert winced slightly.

"Does that hurt?" the doctor said, 

"Yeah" Robert said. 

The doctor took Robert's ankle in his hand again and he moved it around a little more. 

"What about this?" the doctor said, 

"Yeah" Robert said. 

"Ok" the doctor said "it looks like you've got a grade II ankle sprain" he said "I'll put a bandage on it 

and then we'll move onto the recovery" 

The doctor walked over to the other side of the room. he got the supplies that he needed, he came back

over and then he sat down opposite Robert. 

The doctor took the bandage and he wrapped it around Robert's foot. starting from where the top of his 

toes were and then wrapping it around the ball of his foot once, keeping it somewhat taut with a light pull. 

He wrapped it around the arch of the foot. pulling the bandage diagonally from the bottom the toes across the 

top of the foot and then circling it around the ankle. 

He took the bandage. he wrapped it around the felt piece, so it stayed in place under the ankle. he continued to wrap

it around the ankle and the foot in a figure of eight, moving g down towards the heel on the bottom of the foot and then 

back up towards where the top of the figure eight was. 

He took the remaining bandage. he wrapped it around his ankle and then he secured it with some medical tape, 

Once he bad finished. the doctor put all the supplies away and then he came back over, 

"Now onto the recovery" the doctor said "no strenuous exercise for six weeks. this includes running and sports" he said "make sure you

keep your foot elevated. because this will help with pain and swelling, you can do this by keeping your foot propped up with pillows. do not 

walk on your ankle, as this can cause kore damage to stretched or torn ligaments and can prolong your recovery. move around as little as possible and

if you do need to move around make sure you use your crutches or ask someone to help you" 

Robert nodded in response.

"Ok" he said, 

There was a second of silence and then the doctor spoke up. 

"I'll just go and get your crutches" he said, 

And with that. the doctor walked over to the other side of the room, he got a set of crutches and then 

he walked back over to where Robert was and he gave him the crutches. 

"Have you ever used crutches before?" he said, 

Robert shook his head.

"No, no i haven't" he said, 

"Ok" the doctor said "I'll go through it with you and I'll teach you how to use them" he said "right... put one crutch ahead of

you and the sides of your feet. for the best balance. move both crutches forward at the same time, move the uninjured leg forward between 

the crutches. gently squeeze each crutch into your ribs, put weight through your hands and make sure you keep your elbows straight. move your 

uninjured (good) leg ahead of the crutches or between the crutches for better balance" he said "when your sitting down. make sure yhe chair is steady

before you try to stand, move forward to the edge of the chair so your good foot is flat on the floor. slide your uninjured leg forward and follow the weight bearing 

order, hold the crutches by the handgrips in one hand and then hold the armrest of the chair with the other hand. stand up, taking weight through your good leg. transfer 

the crutches under your armsafter you get your balance, when going up stairs. stand close to the bottom step, put your good leg up first, lean forward taking your weight 

on your good leg. lift your injured leg and crutches up, climb one stair at a time. when going down stairs, stand close to the edge of the top step. move your hand 

down the railing, lower the crutches. then your injured leg to the next step, step down with your good leg and then step down one step at a time" 

Robert nodded.

"Ok" he said, 

There was a second of silence and then the doctor spoke up.

"Do you want to walk up and down the room" he said "to get used to walking with crutches" 

"Yeah" Robert said, 

"Right.. make sure that the crutches fit before you use them" the doctor said. 

Robert took the crutches and he slid them over his arms, 

"Do they fit alright?" The doctor said. 

"They are a little short" Robert said, 

"You can adjust them. by pushing the pins in on the sides" the doctor said "and then you can slide them 

up and down to the correct height" 

Robert took the crutches and he adjusted them to his height. 

"Ok" the doctor said "walk up and down the room a couple of times. so you can get jsed to walking 

with them" 

Robert walked up and down the room a few times and then he got the hang of it. 

"Is there anything else?" Robert asked, 

The doctor shook his head.

"No that's it" he said "you're free to go" 

"Alright" Robert said, 

And with that. Robert walked out of the room and then Aaron followed closely behind him, 

They walked out of the hospital and then they went home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aaron walked through the front door and Robert followed closely behind him on his crutches. 

Robert walked over to the living room. he sat down on the sofa and he put his crutches to the side, 

Aaron walked over to the living room. he took a few pillows off of the sofa and he stacked them on top

of each other at the end of the sofa,

"Put your ankle up on here" Aaron said "you need to keep it elevated. because it will help with the pain and swelling" 

Robert took his leg and he put it up on the mountain of pillows that at the end of the sofa. 

Once he made sure that Robert was comfortable, he took a step back. 

"Do you need anything?" Aaron asked, 

"Yeah, could you get me the T.V. remote" Robert responded. 

Aaron nodded in response,

"Yeah of course" he said. 

Aaron picked the T.V. remote up off of the cofee table and he handed it to Robert, 

Robert took the T.V. remote off of Aaron. he turned the T.V. on, he flicked through the channels

and he put on a random movie. 

"Do you need anything else?" Aaron asked, 

Robert shook his head.

"No i'm good thanks" he said, 

"Ok" Aaron said. 

And with that, Aaron walked over to the armchair was, he sat down and then he watched what was on the T.V. 

Just over halfway through the movie. Robert had a pained expression on his face, 

"Are you alright?" Aaron said his voice full of concern.

Robert shook his head,

"Not really" he said. 

"What's wrong?" Aaron said his voice still full of concern, 

Robert winced slightly.

"I'm in so much pain" he said, 

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile.

"Do you want some painkillers?" he said, 

Robert nodded timidly.

"Yeah" he said, 

"Ok" Aaron said.

And with that, Aaron stood up from where he was sat and he 

walked over to the kitchen. 

He filled a glass up with water and he got some pain meds, 

Once he had done that. he walked back over to the living room, 

Aaron gave Robert a couple of tablets and he put them in his mouth. 

he handed Robert the glass of water and he took a sip before he swallowed the pain meds. 

Aaron put the glass on the table along with the pain meds.   
  


After that, they both went back to watching the movie that was on the T.V. 


End file.
